


Rain Storm

by Imorz



Series: Winwin's Harem World [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Hujan melanda cukup hebat. Jaehyun terbelalak ketika seseorang, pelan tapi pasti, menyempitkan jarak antar keduanya.





	Rain Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta NCT sepenuhnya milik SM Entertainment. Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan material apa pun. Cerita ini murni didedikasikan untuk kesenangan batin semata.

**Jaehyun/Winwin**

 

* * *

 

 

Astaga. Dosa apa kota Seoul jadi harus ditimpa hujan sebegitu derasnya. Kota kebanggaan itu pun sudah diguyur semenjak subuh tadi, membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa ke gedung agensinya untuk sekadar latihan dan terperangkap meringkuk di depan jendela dengan selimut berputar di tubuhnya.

Beberapa anggota yang lain sedang menonton televisi, sisanya memilih mendengkur nyaring dalam kamar. Jaehyun mendengus, ia yakin tidak pernah menyukai hujan. Alasannya karena hujan selalu menghambat apa pun yang ia lakukan, seperti saat ini. Ketika _mood_ untuk latihan tiba, hujan harus menghentikannya sementang-mentang dia turun atas perintah alam. Apa? Mobil? Jaehyun sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki, lagipula untuk apa menggunakan mobil jika hanya ia yang harus di antar.

(Biasanya juga ia memakai mobil kalau berpergian agak lebih jauh dari kantor agensi).

"Jaehyun _hyung_?"

Jaehyun mendongak, "Sicheng?"

Tubuh Winwin turut dikelilingi selimut. Lehernya masih tampak, ia mengenakan baju tebal setikas leher. Hidungnya merah, bibirnya tampak agak pucat.

"Sicheng kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak mau istirahat saja?"

Winwin menggeleng, "Aku mau di sini, menemani Jaehyun _hyung_."

"O-oh."

Ada alasan tertentu mengapa Winwin selalu menjadi rebutan semua orang. Semua yang ia lakukan begitu menggemaskan, tak terkecuali Jaehyun, yang suatu waktu melihat Winwin berbalas sapa dengan seekor kucing liar (ya, Winwin ber- _meow-ed_ dengan kucing itu, nampaknya ada suatu perbincangan seru yang terjadi di antara mereka).

Lelaki itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Agak mendempet. Ia bersedekap. "Jaehyun _hyung_ suka hujan, ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Tapi, dari tadi kau duduk di sini terus. Tidak mau ikut yang lain menonton televisi."

"Acaranya sedang tidak seru."

"Kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Sicheng."

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi yang terdengar. Jaehyun memperhatikan jalan aspal, yang setia ditimpa tetes-tetes hujan. Tiba-tiba terkejut ketika pundaknya bersentuhan. Ia menoleh.

Winwin berada pada jarak yang amat mudah digapai. Mendadak pipinya merah, otomatis. Sindrom Sicheng kata anggota lain yang sudah pernah mengalami.

"Sicheng?"

"Aku mau lebih hangat, _hyung_."

Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga. Jaehyun berupaya menyebut segala macam mantera dalam batin. Ucapan Winwin terlalu menjurus dan Jaehyun agak kewalahan untuk mengabaikan detak jantung.

"Tidak apa 'kan, _hyung_?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Sicheng. Mau lebih dekat lagi juga boleh. Boleh banget."

"Gimana caranya lebih dekat lagi?" Winwin semakin menghimpit, "Begini?"

Aih, polosnya. Jaehyun tidak tega rasanya.

Siapa yang tahu di balik hujan justru membawa keberkahan? Jaehyun menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Kini, ia berharap hujan terus melanda.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , mau lebih dekat lagi?"

"Eh, enggak. Cukup segini, deh. Kalau lebih dekat lagi takutnya kita bangun-bangun malah di atas kasur."

"Hah?"

 

 


End file.
